


Janine's Training

by HoshinoBound



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Bondage, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Ninja, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Suspension, Webbing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshinoBound/pseuds/HoshinoBound
Summary: Feeling her duties as a gym leader have gotten in the way of her training in the ninja arts, Janine turns to Master Angela to help get her training back on track. She doesn't want Angela to go easy on her, and Angela doesn't plan to.





	Janine's Training

**Author's Note:**

> For those only familiar with the Pokemon Games: https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Angela

Crossing the threshold of the room, footfalls inaudible on the tatami mats, Janine, her long, pink scarf fluttering in the chill night air, approached the head of the room before quickly dropping to one knee, bowing her head.  
  
“What brings the leader of the Fuschia City gym to my humble dojo?” Angela asked, as she meditated before a large hanging scroll, her own pink scarf tight around her neck and barely draping over her shoulder.  
  
“This young novice seeks your guidance and tutelage, Master Angela,” said Janine, not yet lifting her head. In fact, she bowed even lower to the ground to go with her request.  
  
Angela flinched in amused surprise, just an inch, candle light dancing on her face as her lips turned to a flustered smirk. “I'm...sorry? Forgive me, I don't believe I quite caught that. Did you say...”  
  
Janine finally lifted her head, looking up at Angela, her eyes serious, set, but pleading. “Please, Master Angela. I wish to join your school, be under your tutelage!”  
  
Angela rose to her feet, doing up her green hair into a ponytail as she did, subconsciously flexing her bare arms as her shoulders lifted her sleeveless tunic. “If I recall, you were already a student here, before,” Angela mused. “In your youth, before I was a teacher here.”  
  
“Yes, but...it has been a long time since I have taken my training seriously. Too long,” Janine confessed with a sad frown.  
  
“I find that hard to believe.” Angela shook her head, folded her arms under her breasts. “Hard to believe that the great Poisonous Ninja Master would be so lax in her training.”  
  
“A title I inherited from my father when he joined the Elite Four in Johto, and I inherited the Fuschia City gym,” Janine explained. “I...I could never compare to a master like him, or my aunt Aya.”  
  
A flash of realization washed over Angela's face. She nodded her head in sympathy. “Ah...I think I see now. It is a large shadow they cast, indeed... And has your training lapsed since assuming your duties as a gym leader?”  
  
“Yes,” said Janine, nodding sharply. “Since taking my father's stead, battling trainers and honing my skills as a Pokemon trainer have taken precedent, but my skills as a ninja...I must shamefully confess, they have stagnated.”  
  
“And what of your duties as a gym leader, then?” Angela tilted her head, curiously. “If these two sides of you are as mutually exclusive as you make them out to be, are you sure you can spare time away to train?”  
  
“If I cannot be half the ninja my father is, I do not _deserve_ to be gym leader!” Janine said, almost shouted, looking up at Angela. The green haired ninja could see she was fighting back tears.  
  
Again, she frowned in sympathy...before her lips turned up in realization. Straightening her back, squaring her shoulders, Angela looked down at the bowing gym leader before her. “Very well then. If you honour me so with the responsibility of your training, this dojo will accept the task of honing the skills of a gym leader! Rise, my new student. You shall be under my direct tutelage from now on.”  
  
Relief, excitement, exuberance washed over Janine's face, as she quickly rose to her feet, before just as quickly bowing at the waist, her long scarf flapping like a cape as she bowed. “Thank you, Master Angela! This means more than the world, to me!”  
  
Angela frowned, her eyes narrowing as a serious expression washed over her own face. “Despite your words, though, I know that a gym leader and daughter of Koga is no novice. You will not be starting from the basics, Janine. We start immediately at the higher levels. I will be putting you through your paces from the first step.”  
  
Enthusiastically nodding, Janine shifted into a ready stance, as though her training were to begin that very night. “I won't slow you down, Master! I'll take any challenge you can throw at me!”  
  


* * *

  
It was dawn of the next morning. As the sun rose over the horizon, orange light dappling through the trees, the courtyard of the forest dojo was already a commotion of strikes and grunts.  
  
As Angela watched on, Janine trained in the center of the courtyard, surrounded by multi-armed wooden dummies, each of them spinning at a quick speed. With sharp reflexes, Janine rose her arms and legs to block each wooden arm as it came within striking distance of her, sharply exhaling each time flesh met board.  
  
She had been at this since she first woke up, and had already worked up quite the sweat. But she showed no signs of slowing down. With a flourish, she kicked herself up off the ground, using one of the dummy's arms as a launcher, and kicked another dummy off its base, sending it clattering to the ground, where it proceeded to trip up several of the other dummies.  
  
With a clap of Angela's hands, the rest of the dummies came to a stop. Janine looked up at her master, face red and lined with sweat, but lips in a wide, eager grin, seeking approval.  
  
Angela spared a moment to smile and nod approvingly, before sharply looking past Janine. “Shiftry! Razor Wind!”  
  
Janine barely had time to let the confusion and worry show on her face, before, with a sharp, nasal grunt, the tengu Pokemon suddenly spun into appearance behind her, and sharply whipped its leaf fans around.  
  
Quickly, Janine turned to face the wind, and braced herself as best she could, grunting and groaning as she attempted to hold her ground, while the Shiftry tried to knock her over with its wind. Sharp cuts of air continued to wash over Janine, tearing at her uniform, first in clean cuts, then in deep gashes.  
  
Though she braced herself against the wind, Janine was forced back, step by step, until her heel backed up against one of the fallen dummies. As the Shiftry reared back for one more, powerful blast of sharp wind, Janine closed her eyes, and, in a flash, “stepped” to the other end of the courtyard, watching as the training dummies were kicked up and thrown about by the razor wind.  
  
Gasping and panting for breath, Janine felt the way that her ruined uniform hung in tatters off her body. Gripping the shreds, Janine tore the tatters off, exposing her nude body, skin bruised but not broken.  
  
She wasn't given a chance to recover, before Angela called out again. “Kecleon! Shadow Strike!”  
  
Janine's eyes went wide with alarm. She could feel the sun, continuing the rise, warm her naked back. She looked down in time to see the shadow she was casting. From the core of her shadow rose the chameleon Pokemon, its tiny arm already reared back and glowing with ethereal energy.  
  
Quickly, she brought her arms around herself, catching the blow. She winced as she could feel that ghostly energy from the hit burn on her skin; though it left no visible mark, she could feel it in her very soul. Before she could retaliate, the Kecleon sank back into the shadows.  
  
Janine kept careful eye on her own shadow, waiting for the Kecleon to strike again, when she suddenly felt its presence behind her. She turned to face it, hopping back just in time as it swung at missed, and she noticed that one of the training dummies that had fallen over was also casting its own shadow. Janine realized that she could be attacked from any angle in the courtyard.  
  
The chameleon continued to bob and weave through the shadows, sinking into obscurity only to jump out and strike at Janine. Though already worn down by the training dummies and the Shiftry's Razor Wind, Janine was back in form when she fought the dummies, dodging and deflecting each of Kacleon's attacks.  
  
After a while of this, Janine went on the offensive. As Kecleon rose up to strike her again, this time from behind, Janine tilted her body and lifted her leg, mule kicking the chameleon. As she extended her foot, though, Kecleon suddenly vanished. Janine only had seconds to notice and look down at the ground in shock, before Kecleon burst from her shadow to rise up and headbutt her below the ribs.  
  
Coughing and grunting in pain, Janine winced and collapsed to her knees, hugging her chest as she shivered in agony. At least the Kecleon backed off, and the Shiftry hadn't intervened. Angela, however, wasn't so merciful.  
  
“Venomoth. String Shot.”  
  
Janine had time enough to look up and see the large moth Pokemon swoop into view, before a large glob of sticky webbing was shot at her, catching her on the mouth, and on her fingers that she lifted up to instinctively try and stop the web before it hit her.  
  
“Nnf! Mm!” Janine grunted, pulling at the webs, trying to pry her hands from her face.  
  
As Janine struggled, Angela, in a flash, “stepped” next to Janine, and crouched down next to her, her face dark with disappointment, and her hands filled with coils of rope. In five loops, Janine's arms were bound just below the shoulders, keeping her arms tight against her body.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, Angela used a small kunai to cut Janine's fingers loose from the webbing on her face, before grabbing at her wrists and yanking them behind her back, where she bound them together, and then tied another five loops of rope around her arms, just above the elbows.  
  
“M-Mhftmr? Whht hrm nhh dhnng?” Janine mumbled into the webbing over her mouth, struggling to pull herself free from the ropes, but Angela's knots were securely fashioned, and wouldn't come loose with simple squirming.  
  
Angela then bound Janine's chest, rope wrapped above and below her naked breasts, squeezing them, forcing them to stick out, before she anchored the ropes binding her breasts and her arms together, causing Janine to squeal with frustration and embarrassment.  
  
Her face already red with exhaustion, Janine turned further pink with blush as Angela took her own, pink scarf, and used it to wrap around her face, gagging her more cleanly. The scarf tucked up over her nose, and her mouth already forced shut with webbing, Janine had to very carefully control her breathing.  
  
“Nh, mhftmr, fthp, thnf Hmf wmnrd!” Janine pleaded, as Angela moved down her body, binding her legs together, first below the knees, and then at the ankles. Completely bound and left only able to flop and flinch, Angela scooped Janine up, and threw her over her shoulder like a rug.  
  
“Nnff! Mmm! MMMMM!” Janine squealed, swinging her legs like a hinge, trying to kick herself free, as Angela marched her back into the dojo.  
  
“Be silent! I will not have your whining disturb my other students!” Angela chided, before slapping Janine firmly on the bum, causing the younger ninja to squeak, blush, and go limp.  
  
Angela finally returned them to her chambers, and dropped Janine roughly on the floor next to her sleeping mat. As Janine went hot pink in the face, mind racing as to what Angela could possibly have in store for her, Angela shifted one of the tiles in the ceiling, and pulled down a silver hook, to which she tied one last knot of rope connected to Janine's ankles.  
  
The young, trussed up ninja struggled and squirmed as her body was lifted off the ground, left resting on her shoulders as the rest of her body was stretched. Angela crouched down next to her, frustrated and disappointed, shaking her head.  
  
“I see you were not entirely wrong about being lax in your training,” she said. “Though you performed phenomenally with the dummies, against a live opponent, you let the surprise completely shut you down.” She looked at Janine's naked, heaving breasts, and grabbed one of her nipples, tightly, roughly pinching it.  
  
“Nnnfff!” Janine squealed.  
  
“Just look at this,” Angela said over Janine's whining and gasping, as she continued to pinch and tug on her nipples. “Such a shameful display, not even bothering with underwear? I would have never thought Fuschia City's gym leader to be such a brat, let alone such a rookie.”  
  
“Mmf! Mmf!” Janine gasped and whimpered, staring up at Angela with wide eyes and a deep blush as she finally let go of her nipples. Yes, she realized, it was shameful, a stupid mistake to forget her underwear in all her excitement for training...but, perhaps what was most shameful, most embarrassing, was that, between the spank and the nipple pinching, she was...kind of still tingling. Maybe it was the adrenaline from being “captured” and tied up, or her head was already spinning from hanging a few degrees off from upside down, but there was a shameful excitement she felt when she looked up at Angela in this state.  
  
So it was disappointment as well as fear she felt when Angela stood up and walked back to the door of her room. “Whnt, Mhftmr, whmrm hrm nhh ghnng?” she pleaded into her gag.  
  
Angela looked back over her shoulder at Janine. “I cannot let such a shameful display go. For today, _I_ shall take over duties as Fuschia City's gym leader, while its rookie owner attempts to pull herself together.” Was Janine imagining it, or was she seeing the tiniest hint of a smirk on Angela's lips?  
  
“I shall return at 4 in the afternoon. If you have not escaped from your bonds by then, your punishment will continue. And if you put on just a bad a display during tomorrow's exercises, you shall hang completely off the ground by your ankles.”  
  
“Nnnmmm!” Janine squealed, calling out to Angela before the green haired ninja master slid the door to her room shut, leaving Janine squirming on her shoulders, thrashing her ankles and yanking on the hook they were tied to.  
  
“Nnff. Huff. Huff. Mmm...” Janine moaned, eyes sliding shut, head rolling back, her struggling finding no headway; unless she thought of something, she really was going to be stuck here until Angela came back.  
  
Her stomach rumbled. Janine whimpered in dread realization. She didn't know which was worse: being left starving until Angela returned, or the embarrassment of one of her other students feeding her while she was like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick, challenge fic I wrote and posted up on my DeviantArt account. Initially planned as a one shot, commentary sparked an idea in me, and now a second chapter came to mind. This chapter is a repost, with the second to follow shortly.


End file.
